


baby won't you let me get it wet

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Intense, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, even loves isak so much wtf chill my dude, isak is a loud needy little brat, kind of, this is literally just 5k of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Can I try something new?” Even asks, placing a kiss on his shoulder blade.“Mmm, like what?” Isak asks on a sigh.“Just… do you trust me? I promise you’ll like it.” He replies, edging his thumb in between Isak’s cheeks.“Of course I trust you,” Isak replies immediately, shifting his hips back against Even’s thumb. “Go on, then.”Isak gets eaten out for the first time.





	baby won't you let me get it wet

**Author's Note:**

> im having such writers block and this fic KILLED me but its done!!! phew 
> 
> this is set when they hadnt been dating for long so maybe late december? smth like that
> 
> title from get it wet by twista

They walk into the bedroom, mostly naked after their shower and Isak’s knees knock the edge of the bed. Even puts his hands on his hips, taking the towel away and guiding him onto the bed. He gets on all fours right away and Even smiles and gently pushes down on the small of his back until Isak settles on his belly, pillowing his head on his arms and turning his face so he’s looking up at Even. They have the kollektiv all to themselves tonight and Even has some plans.

Even climbs up after him and slides his hand down Isak’s spine, kissing his shoulder, Isak’s eyes fluttering closed and a happy smile playing on his lips. Even reaches forward and grabs a pillow, pulling Isak’s hips back and setting the pillow underneath, letting him lay back down on top of it.

Isak blinks up at him and Even sends him a smile, rubbing wide circles onto his back and kissing in between his shoulder blades. He runs his other hand across Isak’s butt, marveling at the silky smooth roundness under his fingertips. He really does love Isak’s ass. He leans forward again and starts kissing the back of Isak’s neck, using both hands to knead at his ass. Isak shivers underneath him.

“Can I try something new?” Even asks, placing a kiss on his shoulder blade.

“Mmm, like what?” Isak asks on a sigh.

“Just… do you trust me? I promise you’ll like it.” He replies, edging his thumb in between Isak’s cheeks.

“Of course I trust you,” Isak replies immediately, shifting his hips back against Even’s thumb. “Go on, then.”

Even kisses down his back then, covering every inch with slow, tender kisses until Isak is whining, keyed up by anticipation and Even’s hands and lips on his skin. Even bites at the base of his spine and Isak is panting, so hard already, so young and easily turned on, hard-on pressing against the pillow propping his hips up. Isak is so noisy whenever Even fingers or fucks him, he can’t wait to see how he’ll react to this.

Isak whimpers and Even knows he’s trying to be still, to be good for Even, but he wants to grind his hips into the mattress so bad, wants Even to hurry up and get on with it, because he’s been kissing him so slowly, for so long, getting Isak so worked up but not giving him anything real.

Even nips lightly at his butt, making Isak squeak and then huff out a small laugh. Even smiles and spreads him apart with gentle, warm hands and when he leans in Isak can feel his hot breath washing over his skin. It gives him goosebumps.

Isak's hips start shifting against the pillow before Even even gets to his ass. Even had seen how hard he was before he got on the bed and now he's pleased to see Isak's eager, barely restrained little thrusts, impatient to see what Even will do with him. Even lies flat on the bed, pushing Isak's thighs wide apart, licking his lips, and just looks at him, for a long time, ghosting his lips over each pale, rounded cheek and keeping him exposed, breathing hot over him and teasing. Isak is just about to lift his head to turn and look, wondering what Even is doing when Even leans in and laps a thick stripe over his hole, nuzzling into him and tracing the rim with his tongue.

Isak tenses and lets out a quiet, “Oh,” before relaxing into the mattress.

Isak starts moaning happily right away and Even smiles against his hole, because Even knew, he knew Isak would love this. Even kisses him delicately and then licks over him again, swirling his tongue in circles around his hole. He spreads him wider, burrowing his face in deeper between his boy’s ass cheeks, lapping at his entrance with a sure tongue. Isak moans louder, unable to help himself.

He points his tongue and dips it inside. Isak splutters and gasps, pushing back against his face.

“Yeah, that, do that again,” he pleads, mouthing at the pillow underneath him. Even does, cupping his hands around Isak’s thighs and stroking over them. “Yes, thank– thank you.” Isak moans, arching his back.

Even is already in love with the taste of pure Isak on his tongue, so incredibly turned on from getting to do this to him. Getting to put his tongue on Isak’s very most private place. Getting to put his tongue in him like this. Fuck.

He wasn’t sure he would particularly enjoy doing this part, hasn’t ever done it to a guy before. But it seems like everything with Isak is a welcomed new experience because he can’t get enough of the way Isak writhes and whimpers beneath him. Isak reaches behind him and Even grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. Isak rocks his hips back into Even’s face like he’s trying to fuck himself on his tongue. Even lets him take what he needs, flicking his tongue, darting inside and sucking messily in turns until nearly all of Isak’s ass is covered in shiny spit and it’s dripping down his thighs. Even’s chin is dripping with it, too and it shouldn’t be this hot but it is, taking Isak apart on his tongue like this.

“Oh, oh, fuck, fuck,” Isak moans, when Even fits his mouth over his hole and sucks hard, dropping his head. His mouth falls open and he licks his lips, wetting them with spit.

Even skims his lips over Isak’s rim, using his teeth to nip at it gently. “It’s good, huh? Feels good?”

Isak nods, gasping. “Yeah, yeah, so good, you’re so good at this, Ev, please.”

Even kisses his pretty hole again, licking around his entrance. “Good, yeah, love making you feel good baby, so much.”

Even hums against Isak’s hole, pulling his hips back and cupping his balls with one hand. Isak whines and pushes back against him, the wet slide of Even’s tongue on his most responsive place pulling the sounds out of him. He bunches a pillow under his arms and buries his face in it, muffling his moans.

Even pulls away and kisses the cleft of his ass, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Isak’s hole. “Don’t do that babe,” he chides, “you know I love hearing you.”

Isak whimpers and pulls away from the pillow. “Yeah,” he breathes, and his voice is raspy and hoarse. “Okay, I won’t, yeah.”

Even ducks in again, gently scraping his teeth over Isak’s entrance, soothing it with his tongue. He palms Isak’s ass with one hand, dragging his fingernails down. Isak’s breath catches and he grinds back, clutching onto the sheets. Even smiles and narrows his tongue, circling Isak’s rim and flicking across it.

Isak whines, hair falling into his eyes. He chews on his bottom lip, grinding into the pillow underneath his hips. “Please, more, more, please–”

He redoubles his efforts then, tongue moving in and out, faster and faster, then sucking gently, then in and out again. It's hard to keep going with Isak rocking forward and back against his mouth, and he uses both hands to still Isak's ass and keep him in place. He loves to see his own big hands on the delicious roundness of Isak's ass, loves to see the way his skin flushes the longer Even touches him. 

Even knew Isak would love this, but he wasn’t expecting the way he’s just going absolutely mad. Even wonders if he can get him to come twice, once from just his tongue and then once more around his cock. 

Isak is beyond pretty when he comes, shaking and gasping and beautiful, and all the things Even loves about his face are more so, his eyes wet with pleasure, eyelashes long and thick against his skin, and his lips and cheeks pink and his hair wild and damp from sweat. Even keeps him close and just kisses and kisses him because he’s known Isak for a few months and already loves all of him so insanely, he's always running out of room to contain it.

Even keeps flicking his tongue over him, again and again, pointing it or flattening it to heighten the sensation. He rubs at Isak’s perineum and sweeps his hands over his ass and down the backs of his thighs, spreading him out and feeling, touching, tasting.

Isak’s been moaning and mewling and gasping since Even first put his tongue on his hole, the sounds spilling from him in irregular bursts. Even knows he doesn't want to make noise but he has to, and he struggles through it, quivering under Even's tongue until he finally gives in completely. Then Even hears what he's waiting for – the high, choked sound and the trembling sigh of Isak's breath that means he's starting to cry. 

The first time Even fucked him and he started crying Even absolutely freaked and refused to carry on until he'd properly talked and cuddled Isak out of it, but Isak explained it to him afterwards in a halting, embarrassed way, toying with his shirt and blushing and unable to meet Even's eyes. “I'm not sad or hurting or anything, I promise, it's just, like… a release, I guess. It feels so good.”

And Even understands, and he loves it, but there’s still a small part of him that wants to stop and hold him whenever Isak starts crying, like an instinct, but he's seen how Isak goes from grumpy and brittle and sarcastic to soft and sleepy and sweet after. Of all the many, many moods Even is learning Isak has, that's the one Even thinks of as really Isak – quiet, soft, needing to be touched. Even loves that mood and now when he hears Isak starting to head toward it he wants to cheer, and would if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied.

Isak buries his face in the pillows and it's nothing like when he cries normally – it's awful then, because when he's upset enough to cry it's very quiet and he goes sort of lost and helpless. Even hates it and will do almost anything to make it stop – but noisy, shoulders heaving, his breath gulping in and out. He kneads the sheets hard like he wants to rip them and Even watches the muscles working in his back, in his ass, in his thighs. Even wants to make him really lose it if he can, so he pauses for a moment and spreads Isak's legs a little farther, thumbs digging into the softness of his inner thighs, and laps at his balls. The angle is difficult but he twists to get one in his mouth and then the other, and Isak is beyond just crying now and is starting to pant out deep sobs. His thighs are shaking. 

Isak takes a gulping breath and breathes heavily through his nose, trying to keep it together, but Even is so good at this and Isak is really sensitive, Even more so because he just came less than an hour ago, from Even fingering him in the shower, and fuck, this is his favorite thing ever, he decides.

Even loves to see Isak like this, undone. It's not something Isak would ever be comfortable with under other circumstances, but he's too far gone to care about his vulnerability right now. Or maybe in this state he likes it. Even knows how that feels; there are lots of things he doesn't like so much when he's not turned on that become his favorite things when he is. Like bossing Isak around in bed.

“You taste good,” he mumbles and Isak loses it even more, wiggling his hips and crying out.

“You can’t– you can’t say stuff like that,” he chokes out, trembling, voice muffled against the pillow.

“I can’t?” Even says and he knows Isak can feel the vibrations of it against his entrance, making him crazy. “Can’t say that I love the way you taste down here?”

Isak shakes his head, trying to steady his breathing. “No, nope, it’s not fair.”

Even chuckles and flicks his tongue inside, while massaging Isak’s balls. He flicks his tongue against his rim and sucks against his skin, obscene sound effects of what they’re doing bouncing across the walls.

Even laps at him, kissing around his hole and swirling his tongue over it, nuzzling into the fluttering muscles and squeezing Isak’s ass with both hands. He taps a pattern out on the base of his spine.

He pulls the younger boy’s pert cheeks apart, diving in and feeling his own spit running down his chin and neck. He drags his tongue around in tight circles around his rim, pressing it inside as deep as he can get. Isak is moaning and crying so loudly now, Even is very glad they have the apartment to themselves.

He pulls back a little, wanting to give Isak a second to catch his breath. “Talk to me, baby,” He tells Isak whose hips are twitching frantically. Isak rises on his knees a little bit and Even can see how hard he is between his spread thighs, leaking at the tip. “Tell me how you feel.”

He pushes back in then, pointing his tongue and fucking it into the shaking boy’s hole.

"Feels– feels so good, Ev– fuck," Isak’s voice is low and shaky, his entire body wracking in pleasure.

Even eats him out feverishly, not even caring for finesse anymore as he takes the beautiful boy apart, piece by piece. All he can think about is how much he wants to make him lose himself. He begins to push one finger into Isak’s hole, aided only by the slide of his spit. Isak pushes against his finger and twists the sheets in his fists.

"God, Ev," Isak moans, face squashed into the pillow again, ass still high in the air. "C'mon, do it. Get me– get me ready."

Even licks all around his finger, staring in awe at the way the tiny pink rim looks, always so tight and pretty. Even pulls his mouth away and rubs his thumb over Isak’s rim, where his pointer finger is disappearing into him, kissing the milky skin of his ass and sucking a gentle bruise there. Isak pants and moans Even’s name, biting at the pillow under his arms.

Even pulls his finger out and brings his tongue back, stretching Isak out with his thumbs, licking inside, unrelenting even when Isak starts shaking and letting these little noises out that he can’t control.

He scrabbles at the sheets, digging his fingers in, moaning brokenly. “Oh, oh, oh, _theretherethere,_ please, oh god.”

Even goes faster, closing his eyes, completely content and relaxed. He could listen to Isak babble like this forever. Maybe not forever, actually, because he’s been achingly hard for ages now and, yeah. Maybe a little shorter than forever.

Apparently Isak’s on the same page, for he grinds back into Even and and whines, “Inside, fuck me, please, need you,” all sense of coherency long ago abandoned. But Even loves this. The way he’s so turned on and worked up that whatever crosses his mind just tumbles out of his mouth, uncensored and sometimes it doesn’t even make sense, but it’s that, the fact that Isak can lose himself to the pleasure, that turns him on even more. Eating Isak out is definitely his new favorite thing.

Even just hums into him, ignoring his blabbering and flattening his tongue. Isak whines again, impatient and needy.

“Now, please, fuck me,” Isak begs, rearing back, trembling almost violently. He keens, because suddenly he’s so worked up and he doesn’t exactly know why. Normally, when Even fingers him, he would be able to wait a little longer before getting to this point, probably not even getting _this_ desperate, but he really can’t bring himself to care, because he needs it, needs it so bad he’s shaking with it. “Please. Even, get in me, please.”

Even bites back a laugh, Isak sounds like he’s copying something straight out of a cheesy porno. Instead of complying, Even licks over him again, pulling away to shush him quietly, smooth his hands down the backs of Isak’s thighs.

“Want you so bad, please, please– Ev, c’mon, fuck me,” Isak pleads again, not having any of it. “Need it, please, come on.”

Even presses a kiss on his tail bone. “Just let me take care of you, sweetheart.” Isak’s breathing is getting aborted and he’s shaking all over. “Take a deep breath.”

Isak tries but it catches and he moans, clawing at the sheets desperately. “Need it, Even, fuck me, c’mon, please, Ev.”

Even pulls back and kisses his neck. When he starts whimpering again Even leans over him to find the lube in the nightstand. He pours some into his fingers and rubs them together to try and warm it a little.

As he presses in closer, nudging his fingers against Isak’s entrance, Isak is mumbling something Even can’t quite catch and pushing back against him the best he can. Even puts his other hand on Isak’s thigh, spreading his legs wider as he guides his fingers inside. Isak’s slick heat pulls them in, the boy beneath him panting and clutching at the sheets, lip caught between his teeth.

He doesn’t stop until he’s in till the third knuckle. Isak blinks his eyes open and stares up at him over his shoulder, whimpering and shifting his hips. “Move them,” he chokes out, adding a quiet “please,” as an afterthought.

Even pulls his fingers back, other hand now on Isak’s hip, and pushes in again. Isak nods and pushes his hips into it, whining quietly. Even thrusts in again, gradually increasing the speed and the pressure until Isak is moaning and crying out with every push and pull.

“Yeah, like that, yeah, shit–” He moans, burying his head in the pillow, his toes curling and back arching.

Even takes one of Isak’s hands in his own and leans down over him, skimming his lips up the underside of his jaw. “You feel good baby, feel really, really good.”

“Yeah?” Isak pants, breathless, turning his head a little to look at Even, “yeah, Ev, I’m good?”

Even groans against his ear. “Yeah, angel, you’re so good, always good for me.”

Isak looks like he’s about to smile, but then Even thrusts his fingers in right against his prostate and it’s stopped by a moan. “Oh–” he squeaks as Even does it again, over and over. “Shit, _yesyesyes,_ right there, fuck–”

Even speeds up, other hand roaming all over Isak’s body and eyes watching where his fingers sink into Isak, seeing how big his fingers look, pushing into Isak. “Jesus,” he breathes, running his hand down Isak’s inner thigh. “god, you’re so– fuck.”

Isak whines and takes his lip in between his teeth again, arching his back. “Ev, fuck, so good, fuck, fuck–”

Even leans over and kisses him, swallowing his babbling and sucking on his bottom lip, biting gently, rubbing circles into the skin where Isak’s leg meets his groin, where its softest. Isak clenches tight around his fingers, jerks his hips.

“Please don’t stop, please don’t, I can’t–” he pleads, clutching at the sheets, desperate, pushing back against Even’s fingers frantically.

“Shh, baby, I won’t, I won’t,” Even promises, hand sliding down Isak’s leg, touching his inner thighs, the back of his knee, everywhere. Isak squirms, breath hitching in his throat.

Even leans back down and starts licking at Isak’s hole around his fingers, prompting Isak to gasp and moan. He makes sure to hit Isak’s prostate on every thrust of his fingers and pulls on his hair, nibbling on his rim.

“Why won’t you fuck me?” Isak asks all of a sudden “I just need–” His words get cut off on a loud moan.

“Just let me take care of you, okay?” Even kisses his lower back, slides a hand down his belly and grips his dick. Isak whimpers and shakes, Even presses kisses all around his hole and angles his fingers differently. “Relax, just let me make you come, it’s alright.”

Isak nods and lets out a broken moan as Even strokes him in time with the thrusts of his fingers, with enough force to make him dizzy. Even swipes his thumb over Isak’s slit and sucks another bruise into his ass cheek, before kissing back down to his rim.

He’s desperate to touch his own cock but wants to make Isak come first. He strokes Isak’s dick, a little more rough, using his other fingers to jab at his prostate on every hard thrust, lapping at his hole around his fingers.

Isak claws at the sheets, mouth open and lips wet and bitten red, face wet with tears. “Ev, Ev, shit, I’m– fuck.”

Even nods and straightens up to kiss him again, “Yeah, come on angel, come on, wanna see you come.”

Almost there, Even thinks, and moves back to his ass, pressing his tongue in deep along with his fingers, making Isak mewl and shake. He massages Isak’s prostate with his fingers, and that does it for him. Isak freezes for a moment before thrusting hard against the pillow, tightening around Even's tongue and fingers, and muffles his cries into the pillow under his head. Even kneels and pushes at Isak's shoulder until he turns over, before he's even quite finished coming.

Isak is a mess, his face wet, still shuddering and crying a bit. Even can't stop himself from stroking Isak's cheek tenderly, and Isak turns into it. “Hi, sweetheart,” Even says. Isak looks like Even feels with him sometimes, just drugged with pleasure, absolutely overcome by it. “Are you alright if I–”

Isak nods vehemently, reaching for him, but Even pulls away, rolls on a condom, slicks himself up quick, and slides inside Isak carefully. Isak is so eager, his dick hard and flushed, still hard against his stomach. He arches into it, biting his lips.

“How does it feel, baby?” Even asks, partly to centre himself and partly to hear Isak's broken voice.

“Want more,” Isak says, fisting his hands in the sheets and holding on tight. Even loves how wrecked he is, how each slow stroke inside him makes him roll his hips and dig his nails into Even’s skin. When he gets like this Even can go absolutely wild on him and Isak will spur him on. 

He gets both hands under Isak's ass and grips tight and fucks him with no mercy, the way he wants it, just drives into him ruthlessly. His hips slap against Isak's ass, and Isak twists his fingers into Even's hair and tugs until Even shivers, goosebumps running over his back. After long minutes Isak's thighs start to tighten rhythmically around Even's hips and Even hooks one arm under his left knee, dipping his head down to suck on the curve of Isak's neck. It's one of the more sensitive spots on his body, and the position is the one Even knows Isak likes the best, and between that and the way his cock is sliding wet against Even's belly it's easy to make him come. Isak tightens around him again, fingers tangling hard in Even's hair, and goes over the edge with his face buried in Even's neck, gasping desperately into his ear.

Even fucks him faster, now almost desperate to reach his orgasm, and Isak lets his head fall back against the pillow and turns his head and wracks out a sob, probably starting to feel beyond oversensitive. Isak arches his back and spreads his thighs and Even disentangles Isak's fingers from his hair so he can lift his head up, slowing his pace a little bit. Isak, panting, muscles still quivering, turns his face back forward and watches him from below. His cheeks are wet still, or maybe again. Even cups his face, and when Isak blinks, dazed, Even kisses his mouth sweet and soft. He's completely overwhelmed by that kiss, always that kiss. That’s one of his favorite kisses. He comes with his lips trembling against Isak's, whispering that he loves him, he loves him, he loves him, forever.

He hasn’t said it to Isak, other than in bed. And that one text message a few weeks ago. There’s just never been a perfect time to say it, but in bed they’ve both let it slip multiple times. Even hopes he knows Even means it just as much, even if he says it when his dick is in Isak. Means it the most.

Isak whines and releases the sheets, pushing his messy hair out of his face. Even settles over him, and sighs heavily into Isak’s neck, holding him close, trying to get the shaking to subside.

Even pulls out and rolls off him after a while, laying down next to Isak and pulling him into his chest, kissing his hair and rubbing his back. Isak breathes shakily and burrows into him, ducking his head into the crook of Even’s neck.

They stay like that for a long time, the street lamps from outside shining in through the windows. Isak blinks sleepily and mumbles about wanting hot chocolate, so Even huffs out a laugh before hoisting him up so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. He rummages around their (Isak’s) closet before producing a hoodie of his that he knows is Isak’s favorite, it’s big even on Even, so on Isak it comes down almost to his mid thigh.

Even holds the hoodie up for Isak to see. “Want it?” he offers and Isak reaches his arms out, making weak grabby motions at it, eyes half-lidded.

Even fetches a pair of boxers as well and brings both items over, helping Isak into the underwear first, kissing his inner thigh as he slides it over his hips. “Arms up,” he says, picking up the hoodie. He guides Isak’s head into it, then each arm, pulling it over his torso and fixing his rumpled hair. Isak laughs tiredly, blowing his fringe out of his eyes. “God, you’re such a baby, I have to dress you and everything.”

“Shut _up_ , you just fucked my brains out. Let me live,” Isak whines.

Even smiles and kisses him quickly and gets dressed himself, tossing on some boxers and an old faded t-shirt. Isak watches him with tired, blissed out eyes, the sleeves of his hoodie hanging over his hands. He flaps them at Even when he comes closer, laughing, and Even grabs his hand, tugging him into the kitchen. 

On his way, he deposits Isak on the couch with a blanket, kissing his hair before heading into the other room to make the hot chocolate. When it’s done he brings it into the living room, setting his on the coffee table and handing Isak’s to him, sliding under the blanket with him.

Isak slips his feet under Even’s thigh and Even yelps, batting him away. “Cold feet, no, no.”

Isak giggles and wiggles his toes. Even looks at him fondly and spreads his arms out and motions for Isak to come cuddle, pulling him to his chest and stroking his hair. He hums quietly, sipping his own hot chocolate, fitting the blanket around Isak’s feet so they warm up. Isak sighs, content, and Even kisses his forehead, lips warm from his drink.

Isak snoozes against his chest, snuggled in Even’s huge hoodie and the blanket, curled into him. Even kisses him and falls asleep too, running his fingers over the bumps of Isak’s spine, the smooth motion and the steady pattern of Isak’s breathing lulling him to sleep.

They only sleep for a little, waking up to just cuddle on the couch, pulling up a movie on Netflix that they don’t watch at all.

"You're beautiful," Even says, running his fingertips over Isak’s eyebrows, and Isak scrunches his nose up and they both smile. "You’re so pretty."

“Not as pretty as you," Isak says, nuzzling his nose into Even’s neck.

Even shakes his head. “Not true. You’re the prettiest, ever.” He states like a fact. Isak hides his face in Even’s neck and Even kisses his palm.

Isak stretches and says, “God, that sex was good. I loved it. You knew that, right, didn’t you?”

Even nods, “I did know, but I didn’t know you’d love it _that_ much.” He raises an eyebrow at Isak.

Isak blushes and rolls his eyes. “Hmm,” is all he says and plants his lips on Even’s.

Later, when they’re settling into sleep, Isak burrows into Even, not demanding to be held, but requesting it with the knowledge that Even will always, always hold him.

Even cuddles him tight and strokes the hair off his forehead, sneaks one hand up the back of his shirt and runs his fingers over Isak's skin until he unwinds completely. It's so hard for him to relax sometimes. Even loves being the one who can help him do it – loves being the one who takes care of Isak, who always takes care of everyone else. There's a part of Isak that wants so much to be loved on and babied, a larger part than he’d ever admit. He thinks perhaps that's why they work so well together; Even likes to soothe and Isak needs soothing more than anyone he’s ever met. He's not a sad person – although sometimes he is, but so is Even, even more so – he's just so wound up a lot of the time, restless and stressed. Even's favorite moments are when he touches Isak and all that energy, all that focus, all of Isak, goes out towards him. It's like Isak’s whole world is him, and Even feels the same way, and he can't help but light up and marvel over the fact that they've found each other.

Even kisses his temple and Isak burrows further into his chest. “Gonna fall asleep in a second, I think,” he mumbles.

“Mmm,” Even agrees. “Do it, baby. I've got you.”

“I know you do. I’ve got you too,” Isak says, and he's almost all the way asleep but he waggles his hands a little in Even's shirt as if to indicate that he does in fact have Even. And, Even thinks with a satisfied kiss to the top of Isak's head, he always will.


End file.
